The Man Next Door
by aavery
Summary: A taboo relationship goes unnoticed in a small town, along with the dark past that Edward has with the man next door.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters used/mentioned are not mine.

**IMPORTANT WARNING:** major triggers such as molestation and abuse are presented in this fic, and kinks such as daddy!kink. **DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THIS IS A TRIGGER.** YOU are responsible for what YOU read, especially if **YOU CHOOSE TO IGNORE WARNINGS. **

Originally beta'd by DomwardMistress

* * *

><p>The words on the page began to blur, the black text mixing together in one huge fuzzy gray line.<p>

_If only I could get through the last few pages and remember what I read I think it would be safe to say homework would be finished for the Evening._

I leaned back in my chair, rubbing my face and cursing myself that I had stayed up so late, even if it wasn't completely my fault. I always had trouble saying no. Sighing, I turned back to my book, deciding if it was worth re-reading the whole chapter or just try to catch up tomorrow in class. I ran my hand through my messy copper hair, pushing the old smelly book away in defeat. I would try and catch up tomorrow, I was to the point of not caring anymore. I rubbed my eyes once more before a soft knock at my door startled me.

"Edward…" My mother slowly pushed open my door; a plate covered in saran wrap was in her hands. "Why don't you bring these next door, its already been a year."

_I know._

I got up, grabbing the warm plate from her hands and smelling the delicious aroma of homemade chocolate chip cookies seeping out from the plastic covering.

"Don't be a bother and be home soon, dinner is almost ready." I followed her out, nodding even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"I won't be long," I smiled as I began to feel the butterflies dance in my stomach. I quickly slid on my shoes, not bothering with tying the laces up and trudged across the yard, trying not to trip on my flinging strings, until I made it safely up the steps of Carlisle's home.

_My real home. _

I quickly slipped off my shoes; something Mrs. Cullen always expected her guest to do before going inside. She was always afraid the hardwood flooring would get scratched up. Now it was just a hard habit to break since Carlisle never really cared about the flooring.

Without knocking, I slowly opened the door and walked into the eerily silent home. I was surprised not to hear the TV on, some music, or at least him bustling about the house. If you listened really hard, you could hear the monotonous tick of the grandfather clock in the living room.

It was never that quiet; I prayed that he was all right. He had promised he was the night before. I leaped over the fourth step, not wanting it to squeak, alerting him someone was here. I smiled, remembering how it was our little signal that told us Mrs. Cullen was coming up the stairs.

We both used to love the thrill.

As I got to the landing, I looked to my left, noting the bedroom door was open and empty, telling me he was in his office.

I smiled, remembering it was always my favorite part of the house. It was where we use to spend most of our time together playing games, where I always sat in his lap as he helped me with my homework, where I always got into his secret stash of candy, and where he taught me to dance when Jessica Stanley asked me to the eighth grade dance.

I bit my lip as I remembered us dancing in his office, the way my heart pounded in my chest as he popped a random CD in, as he slowly turned to me, grabbing my clammy hand into his and pulling me into his warm embrace. Goose bumps began to cover my body as I shivered, remembering how he placed my awkward arms on his body, and how he slowly moved us from side to side to our favorite classical song, the only classical song that grew on me, Clair de Lune.

I pressed my ear to the cherry wood door before opening it slowly. I peaked my head in to see Carlisle at his desk; his blond brows were furrowed as he concentrated on the computer in front of him. The silence, once again was unnerving. He looked up from his screen; his blue eyes meeting my own grassy green ones. He didn't say a word, he simply went back to whatever business he was doing on his laptop. I walked slowly, placing the plate of cookies on his cherry wood desk, which matched the two bookshelves and the wood molding around the room. It was a very warm and welcoming place, a place that was perfect for curling up on one of his plush seats with a blanket on a winter night and reading with the gas fireplace on.

I walked slowly around the desk, letting my fingers glide over the smooth wood. I watched as his brows knitted together in concentration, and as his lips settled in a hard line when he saw something he didn't like. His blond hair that had become streaked with a small bit of gray over the years was always neatly combed back, but that evening it was mussed from continually running his hand through it. He wasn't the pristine man that I always knew that night.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I whispered softly as I snaked my hands around his neck, I pressed my cheek softly to top of his head, smelling his familiar shampoo tainted with a bit of cigarette smoke. "I thought you stopped smoking."

"I'm fine, the bills must get paid and it was only one. I was stressed." He patted my arm gently before turning his attention back to his computer.

A bit annoyed that he wasn't going to pay attention to me, I reached over slowly and pushed the screen down, closing it. "Let's have a small break, you look like you need one. How about a home made cookie my mom made you?" I reached over, grabbing the plate and unwrapped the clear plastic, grabbing a warm cookie. "This will make you feel better." I smiled.

He smiled back, taking the cookie from me, and pulling me down into his lap. I rested my head onto his shoulder and he held me as if I was a small child again.

I watched as he bit into the gooey chocolate chip cookie, moaning in satisfaction, and I smiled at the bit of melted chocolate that fell on his bottom full lip, which he licked away quickly.

My cock began to harden when more satisfying moans came from him as he finished off the rest of cookie and I wanted nothing more than for him to forget what he was doing so he could pay full attention to me.

"I need to get back to work." He patted my leg,telling me that I should get up, but I didn't want too. I wanted to be here, where I belonged.

"Just a few more minutes, you need to relax." I moved my hand between us and toyed with zipper of his slacks. "And I think I know a way to help you," I smirked, feeling his cock harden beneath my fingers

"Edward." His face was stern but I knew he thought my idea was a lot better. I slowly pulled down the zipper and slipped my hands in his pants, finding his semi hard cock. "Edward. I've got work." He gripped my wrist and pulled my hand out.

"You don't have to do anything. The bills can wait a while. I missed you today," I whined, not caring if sounded immature.

"I really don't feel like arguing with you. Now get off." He shoved me gently and I didn't protest,not wanting to annoy him anymore than he already was. "Just go back home, your dinner is probably ready." I bit my lip, embarrassed. Not only did he reject me, but also he didn't want me around.

My face began to feel hot and my nose and eyes burned with the tears that wanted to surface. I guess I could add 'rejection' to the many firsts I had experienced with him.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice was soothing, no longer annoyed, "I just need some time,"

"I get it." I said as bitterly as I could, not sure what I was trying to gain from acting like a child. I knew this was a hard time for him, its had been a year since he had lost his wife Esme and I knew he needed the space, but I wanted him, to be there for him anyway I could. "I'll see you later." Without giving him a kiss like I always did, I walked down the stairs, not bothering to skip the squeaking step, and left

I slipped on my shoes and walked back over to my own place, wiping my nose with back of hand, and tried to keep my tears from falling.

One thing I didn't need was mom asking questions.

l=l=l=l

I climbed out my window and raced through my backyard, knowing Carlisle would be waiting at the backdoor. I tried not to trip over the patio table and the lawn chairs but I was too excited to even care if I woke my mom up with the loud ruckus I was causing.

Carlisle opened the door as soon as I knocked. He held his arms open and I fell into them, wanting his love and affection and wanting to apologize for being a spoiled brat.

I would have rather die than have him mad at me. I needed him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, hugging me tight against him. I didn't have to say a word, he knew he was forgiven, even if he didn't do anything wrong. I should have been the one begging for his forgiveness.

Carlisle's warm hands grabbed my face, forcing me to look into eyes. He smiled and ducked his head down for a kiss; I stood up on my toes, meeting him half way, desperate for his warm soft lips on my own, and just so desperate for his attention and love.

I whimpered as he pulled away; no matter how many times we had hugged, kissed, or fucked, It would never be enough for me.

He laced our fingers together and with each step we took that lead us closer to his office, my cock grew hard and as I stood behind his desk, my need for his cock became unbearable.

Carlisle wrapped me in his strong embrace; his nose was buried in my hair, inhaling my shampoo. His strong hands began to wonder over my chest that was covered by my zip up jacket. His hard cock was pressed against the small of my back. I wished I were taller so I could feel him grind into my ass.

"You're such a naughty boy." He whispered, his warm breath sending chills over my body. He toyed with the silver zipper, bringing it down and slowly revealing my hard, pink nipples. He wasted no time, pinching and twisting, sending pleasure that no other man could give me through my body. "And your cock," his other hand slid slowly down my skinny body to grab my dick through my plaid sleep pants, "is so hard. Only a dirty, worthless slut would be this hard." I whimpered loudly, wishing he would take my clothes off and fuck my ass hard. He gripped my cock tighter through the cloth of my pants, making me arch into him.

"Please," I panted, unable to get anything else.

"Please what?" His harsh tone made me moan, I hated when he made me tell him what I wanted. I loved it when he just used my body however he pleased; not caring about what I wanted, even if some of the things he made me do were embarrassing.

"Fuck me, please." I whimpered with so much desperation, I didn't care if I sounded pathetic. I knew I was for having to beg him for his dick.

His hands stopped their rough assault on my body and my hands quickly flew to his to keep them on my body. I hated when he wasn't touching me but it was too late. His right hand flew to my hair, he weaved his fingers through the copper strands and yanked my head back. "And why should I give you my cock? You didn't work for it. You should know better, saying 'please' won't get you anywhere."

"Please, just please." His fingertips grazed my skin as he pulled the jacket off my arms, throwing it somewhere off to the side. I clenched my eyes shut as the chills took over my body.

His fingers continued down my body and stopped at my hips where he dug them into my skin. "I know you can do better than that. I know how much you love dick in your used hole. Come on, tell me what you tell your teachers at school, what do you tell them to get them to fuck your ass so hard."

"I-I don't."

"Don't lie to me. You're such a fucking tease; I bet all the male teachers have fucked you. And what do I get to fuck? A loose hole."

"Please…" I whined. "I promise you're the only one. You'll always be the only one. Please daddy. Fuck my tight ass."

A deep growl filled my ears, "You're such a fucking liar. Do you call your teachers daddy too?"

"No, I promise you're my only daddy. I swear. Please. I'll do anything to prove it."

"Anything?" I could hear the delight in his voice. His hand finally moved and grabbed my cock, his fingers feeling the wet spot that had formed on my sleep pants. I nodded, unable to get any words out, his hand just lightly grabbing my over sensitive cock. I began to move my hips, trying to get some relief, but he quickly moved his hands and I groaned loudly, so frustrated. I knew better than to touch myself. "How about a mouth full of my dick you want so much?"

"Yes. Yes," I chanted, wanting to show him he was my only daddy, the only man that would ever fuck me because I knew no one else would want the worthless slut I was.

"Strip and get on your fucking knees and show me how worthy you are of my cock in your ass."

I turned around and pushed the plaid cotton from my hips, kicking them them to join my jacket. Carlisle looked down at my cock; the head was a deep red, precum dripping from my slit.

"I love how you stay shaved for me." His finger grazed over the smooth skin and down to my balls, avoiding where I wanted his hands most.

"I do it because it pleases you and you know what's best for me." I looked him in the eyes, hoping what I said had pleased him. I only told him the truth.

"And what would be best for you at the moment is to get on your knees. Now."

Carlisle pulled off his gray cotton shirt, revealing his fine, in shape body. I ran my hand down his chest, wanting to make him shiver like I did, but no goose bumps appeared or maybe it was too dark in his office to tell. The only light illuminating the room was faint glow of the moon.

I gently placed my hands on his hips; his hard cock was not very concealed in his lounge pants he wore. I leaned in and kissed it through his pants. His fingers weaved through my hair, pulling it lightly, making me whimper.

"Show daddy how well you suck his cock." He cooed, pulling again on my hair. I pulled his lounge pants down and helped him out of them before pushing them out the way to join the rest of our clothes.

His beautiful cock stood tall with a slight curve and the head was pink, the veins were large and thick and tiny drops of precum were forming. I leaned in, licking it up with the tip of my tongue.

"Yes." Carlisle hissed, almost sounding like a snake. I smiled, taking the head of his dick into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it before slowly taking him into my mouth, letting my throat relax so I could take all of him in like he had taught me over the years.

I moaned, loving the way he filled my mouth and throat, looking up at Carlisle through my lashes. I slowly moved my tongue, feeling the veins of his cock and then I hollowed out my cheeks and began sucking and bobbing my head, pulling him nearly out my mouth before bringing his dick fully back into my mouth. Carlisle's grip on my hair tightened, and he pulled it back, making sure I was I going to look at him whether I wanted to or not. But how could I ever not want to? I loved him and he was beautiful to me. Every moan, grunt, and groan spurred me on to please to him to my best ability. I hollowed out my cheeks, trying to create more suction as I reached up and played with his heavy balls.

"Daddy taught you how to suck his cock good, didn't he?"

I whimpered, releasing the suction of my mouth; his words had me panting, wanting more of him. "Please..." I tried to beg with his thick cock in my mouth. My hands slid down, gripping his muscular thighs, I dug my dull nails into his skin. "Daddy…"

The room was silent except for my harsh panting; his stare was making me nervous like I hadn't worked well enough for what I desperately wanted.

"Get your ass on my desk before I change my mind."

I jumped up and quickly climbed on the desk, getting on my hands and knees. I gripped the smooth edge and I arched my back, sticking my ass out.

"Such a beautiful boy like this. So ready to be fucked, maybe I should just pound your ass dry." I knew he would never do that, he would never hurt me. A few drawers opened and closed before I heard the snap of Carlisle opening the bottle of lube.

He squeezed a good amount, letting it drip down to my entrance. His fingers began to prepare me, making me moan and stick my ass out further. His fingers teased my hole, knowing what made me moan and scream.

All this preparing was just a tease; I no longer needed to be prepared. Over the many years of fucking I had grown accustomed to his thick length.

"Your such a little bitch," He growled, giving my right ass cheek a hard slap, making me scream.

"Daddy, fuck me, fuck me…"

I felt his cock at my entrance and without any hesitation, he slowly pushed in, stretching my ass. My head fell back, my eyes clenched shut and my mouth fell open in pleasure, despite how familiar he felt in me and he always felt amazing.

When my ass was completely full, he slowly pulled out, I clenched my ass tightly, trying to keep him there, but it only made him grunt before he roughly shoved his cock back in, making me scream as he found my prostate.

"Fucking slut, only sluts like to be fucked this hard. Touch your dick." His paced quickened, pounding my ass hard and deep. I gripped the desk hard with one hand as I slowly grabbed my own cock, making me whimper loudly at the relief I was finally getting. Soon, the only noise that filled the room was our grunts and moans and the slap of skin.

It didn't take long before the muscles in my lower belly began to clench and my balls began to tighten. "I'm coming, daddy." Tears began to well in my eyes from the pleasure coursing through my body. Carlisle grunted and pounded harder, making sure each thrust hit my prostate. "I'm coming. I'm coming," I whimpered. My head dropped to the cold wood of the desk as white streams of cum shot from my dick and on to the surface. I panted and kneeled as Carlisle fucked my ass, his grunts and moans were getting louder, telling me he was to the brink of coming.

After a few more thrusts, Carlisle stiffened behind me as he filled my ass, his fingers digging deep into my hips which I knew were going to cause bruises.

As he pulled out of me, I whimpered at the empty feeling that I felt. Too tired to move, I turned my head slightly to look at Carlisle; he was in his chair panting. His arms were limp hanging off the side of the chair, and his legs spread out in front of him, his chest rising with each deep breath he took.

I continued to stare as we both caught our breath, admiring his gorgeous body. After what seemed like hours, he got up and left, returning with a towel. I continued to lie there as he cleaned me up, along with the mess I had made on his desk.

"You should be going. Its late." He pulled me into his arms, hugging me close. "We can't have you falling asleep in class." He smiled, kissing me fully on the lips. I leaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him not wanting to leave. Everything felt so right and I didn't want to ruin this glorious moment by leaving.

* * *

><p>AN: Review?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters used/mentioned are not mine.

**IMPORTANT WARNING:** major triggers such as molestation and abuse are presented in this fic, and kinks such as daddy!kink. **DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THIS IS A TRIGGER.** YOU are responsible for what YOU read, especially if **YOU CHOOSE TO IGNORE WARNINGS. **

Originally beta'd by DomwardMistress

* * *

><p>My whole day had rushed by and before I knew it I was waiting in line waiting for a serving of mystery meat with just add water mashed potatoes, and a carton of two percent milk. After paying for my lunch I grabbed my usual seat in the corner of the lunchroom with Bella Swan, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, and Tyler Crowely. I took the usual chair between Jessica and Bella and as usual, Bella didn't waste a second jumping into a conversation with me. It was sometimes hard to pretend I was interested in her mindless chatter.<p>

"So how do you think you did on the chapter test?" She asked between bites of the slightly pink meat. I wanted to gag. How could she eat that?

"Not sure." I shrugged, completely lying. I really knew how I did since I never tried rereading the chapter and my mind had been so preoccupied with the events of last night. All day I've been feeling Carlisle in me, it had been a while since he fucked me that hard. I've been clenching my ass nonstop loving how he never seemed to have left me last night.

"I'm sure you did fine. I know I got did really well. I'm just so aggravated with those quizzes everyday. I mean the last test I did, I didn't do so well, brought my grade down to a ninety."

One reason to hate Bella Swan: She never shuts up.

So like I did everyday, I nodded and said 'yeah' and 'I agree' in all the right places as I picked at my food, "Did you get my text last night?"

"Yeah." I smiled to myself remembering as soon as I was replying to her text, Carlisle texted me telling me to come over, making me forget all about Bella.

I wasn't completely sure when the relationship between Carlisle and I happened.

Maybe it was when I was too young to remember when my mom used to let Esme watch me while she worked, or maybe it really started when I was ten when I definitely remember Carlisle taking me to his office, where he would run his hands up and down my legs and he would give me small kisses on the cheek.

I remember when I was a little older sitting in his office; the silence between us was comfortable as I lay sprawled out on my stomach doing homework and he sat on behind his desk typing away on his computer. He called me over pulling me into his lap, cradling me close.

"_Do you love me, Edward?" His hands started rubbing my legs. I looked up at him surprised he would ask me that. _

"_You know I do." I hugged him tightly hoping to prove it through such a simple act. I looked up at him he was smiling down at me before he quickly kissed me on the cheek. _

_He pushed my unruly hair out my eyes, "Then you would do anything I asked?" _

_I nodded; I thought he knew all this. He leaned over opening one of the desk drawers and closing. He leaned back again opening hands to show me a scrap of pink lace. _

"_Would you put this on for me?" _

_I stared at it unsure of what to think, I looked back up at Carlisle hesitating to take the lace from him, "I don't know Carlisle." _

_He leaned down kissing me on the lips, "I thought you loved me. Do you want to make daddy happy?" _

_Carlisle opened his hand again showing me the pink lace again; I slowly grabbed it opening it to reveal a small pair of underwear; something a much older woman would wear. _

"_Go on. It's just for our eyes only. You'll look so pretty." I nodded taking the underwear and going into the small adjoining bathroom in his office._

A year later he would take my virginity. I gave it up to him happily knowing I could trust him with my life and that he truly loved me or he wouldn't have ever considered fucking me.

Carlisle was my best friend, he was someone I could trust, and when I had questions he was the only man in my life I could go too. He played the father figure in my life when I needed it most, since I had no father of my own.

"Edward," Bella nudged my shoulder, "Did you hear me? "

"What?"

"You didn't hear me." Her voice was meek this time; I knew I had hurt her feelings. "Why weren't you listening? I was trying to ask you something important?"

I rubbed my eyes apologizing, "I'm really tired, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, you do look tired. You have circles under your eyes. Anyways, I asked if maybe you wanted to hang out this weekend. We could go see a movie or…if you knew any places we could hang out…" Her voice trailed off with uncertainty.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "I don't know. Maybe…" I played with my mashed potatoes with my fork trying to find something to focus on besides Bella Swan's stare.

She gripped my arm giving it a small squeeze "You have my number, just call," turning back to her tray, she picked up her fork cutting off a piece of the undercooked mystery meat, eating it.

I wanted to puke.

l=l=l=l

_I cracked the bathroom door open and stuck my head out to find Carlisle watching the door. _

"_Do I have to come out?" It was embarrassing; I was naked aside from the pink panties and my socks, which I decided to leave on so I didn't feel completely exposed to him. It was bad enough that I had to keep adjusting the lace to keep my cock covered._

_I looked in the mirror from the side you could tell my ass was too small to fully fill out the back, making it a bit loose on my hips for a size small._

_He patted his leg and smiled, "Come make daddy happy." His other hand palmed his erection through his pants._

_I bit my lip and dropped my eyes not wanting to look at him as I opened the door exposing my pale skin and the tiny glimpse of my cock that hung out the panties. _

"_Take the socks off." I sighed not moving, hoping he would see how uncomfortable I was with being completely exposed. "Now." He demanded. _

_I slowly lifted each foot hooking a finger in the white cotton pulling the socks off before kicking them behind me. "Come here beautiful boy." He patted his leg and I kept my head down as I walked forward and slowly straddled his legs. _

_I kept my eyes looking anywhere besides his. I stared at his pants where I could clearly see he was very much turned on by this. "Very, very pretty." He whispered as he ran his hands over my body. As cock reacted to his touch, I bit my lip feeling my face heat up with a small blush. "Look at me." He demanded. I slowly lifted my gaze to his daring not to look away. _

_He grabbed my hands and put my fingers on the zipper of his pants, "take it out." And I did what he said._

I looked down at my erection palming it through my briefs; I grabbed my phone sending a quick text to Carlisle before throwing on some clothes and sneaking out my window and running back over to his house.

This time I let my own self in, meeting him in his office. I slipped out my clothes at the door and hopped on his desk placing my feet on the armrest of his desk chair.

"Came back for some more?"

"Maybe. If your office window faced my bedroom window, I would have opened the windows and jerked off so you could watch, but this will have to do." I smirked leaning back on my forearm.

"Fucking slut." He moaned as his eyes traveled down my thin body to the bulge in my light blue briefs.

"Fucking dirty old pervert." I teased back as I slowly slid a hand into my underwear.

I hissed as I gripped my cock, moving my hand up and down my shaft as best I could. Carlisle's cold fingers touched my hipbones, sending goose bumps up my body, hardening my nipples. He hooked his fingers in the elastic pulling them down slowly to my ankles releasing my cock and my hand. I took each foot out letting my briefs fall somewhere beneath us.

I spread my legs wider, completely exposing myself as I continued jerking off, twisting my wrist, and tightening and loosening my grip as my hand moved up and down. I watched as Carlisle shifted in his seating pulling his trousers and boxer briefs down. Instead of jerking off I watched as he put two fingers in his mouth, wetting them with his spit, he leaned forward pressing his two digits in me and began rubbing my prostate.

"Carlisle!" I screamed as the sensation became to much for me, I bucked my hips, and clenched my ass around his fingers wanting more, but I knew there wasn't going to be more tonight; just our hands and fingers.

He leaned in closer "Want your balls sucked, boy?" I nodded frantically wanting more of his touch.

"Yes." I hissed, trying to hold back from cuming all over myself as I felt the lovely burn in my lower stomach.

He didn't hesitate taking my balls into his hot wet mouth sucking on them harshly, pulling the skin with his lips as he released them from his mouth. I clenched my eyes shut unable to look at him anymore from all the pleasure he was causing my body.

Carlisle's fingers continued to finger my ass and I tried hard to not to make my hand move faster over my aching cock to cum faster. I wanted this to last. My toes curled and I bit my lip hard tasting small drops of blood on my tongue

But Carlisle had other plans, as he pressed harder against my prostate making several long white streams of cum shoot from my dick all over my stomach and chest. I panted harshly as I kept a hold of my cock feeling completely light headed, like I held my breath through the whole thing.

I stared up at the ceiling trying to calm my breathing and see through the multicolored dots that blocked my vision. I watched as the reds, oranges, blues, and yellows swirled in the air above me.

Carlisle's fingers left my ass and the air was cool against my wet balls, but I didn't care. I felt amazing but I didn't get to bask in the feeling for long, I was being pulled down to floor by Carlisle.

"Don't think you get to just lay there, while my own cock aches. I hate greedy little bitches like you." He spread his legs and crawled between him opening my mouth for him to fuck, but he shook his head no, I frowned. "You get to watch. You don't get my cock two nights in a row."

"C-Can I at least have your cum?" I stuttered almost too afraid to ask. He was silent as he slowly rubbed his dick. My eyes were trained on his hands and fingers, almost envying them. I wanted my hands or my mouth there.

"I don't think I'll let you have my cum, you're the reason why I won't last very long in the first place."

And I sat there between his legs, on my knees slowly caressing his thighs. I wished I was the one to bring him the same pleasure he brought me but I knew not to beg him tonight. He hated when I got him so worked up.

As he got closer I felt the muscles in his thighs tighten up, his knees fell open more and he pointed his cock towards my face. "Close your eyes." He demanded and I did feeling his hot cum shoot in my face, hitting my face and dripping down my cheeks, over my swollen bottom lip, and down my chin dripping on my stomach mixing in with my, now cold, cum.

I opened my eyes as he began smearing the milky fluid over my face with his hand, "my personal slut." He sneered as he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

I didn't move. I stayed on my knees waiting for him.

After a few more minutes of waiting he calls me into the bathroom, I quickly grab my discarded briefs, stumbling across the room as I try to slip them on and walk at the same time.

Carlisle is waiting with a warm towel and he pulls me close wiping the drying cum off my face gently.

"I think I got asked out on a date today." I randomly say.

Carlisle moves down to my chest and stomach, wiping the dried cum off, "By who?"

"Bella Swan. She asked me if I wanted to hang out, go to a movie or something."

"That's hardly a date. Maybe she just wants to simply hang out with you." He laughed quietly.

"I swear she has a crush on me or something. What if she expects me to pay for her? I would never hear in the end of it. Plus, she talks too much. It's annoying."

"Well, that answered my next question. If you don't want to go, then don't. You over think things too much." Carlisle leaned down kissing me fiercely, making my lips swell up.

I smiled and hugged him tightly, "Can we ever go on a date?" I didn't pull away from him and I tried not to stare at his face through the mirror, afraid of what his expression might be. He gently ran his hand through my hair. With my ear pressed against his chest I hear him sigh.

"Maybe when you're eighteen, I can take you on a real date. You know bad things will happen if anyone finds out about us. Our relationship is too unique for people to fully understand." He wrapped his arms around me tight and rubbed my back.

"I know," I sighed full of disappointment and sadness.

We could never be a real couple and I sometimes wondered if he ever really wanted to be with me.

* * *

><p>AN: Review?


End file.
